Mafia III
Mafia III is a third-person shooter video game and the third installment in the Mafia Series, being a sequel to Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven and Mafia II. The game was developed by Hangar 13 and published by 2K Games. It was released on October 7, 2016 for PC, Playstation 4, and Xbox One, and May 11, 2017 for Mac. Mafia III was officially announced in July 2015, with the first trailer unveiled on August 5, 2015. The game takes place in 1968 in New Bordeaux, with the player assuming the role of Lincoln Clay. Synopsis It's 1968 and the rules have changed. After years of combat in Vietnam, Lincoln Clay knows this truth: Family isn't who you're born with, it's who you die for. Now back home in New Bordeaux, Lincoln is set on escaping a criminal past. But when his surrogate family, the Black Mob, is betrayed and wiped out by the Italian Mafia, Lincoln blazes a path of revenge and redemption through the Mafioso responsible. It will take more than a few friends to make it in this new world. Intense gun fights, visceral hand-to-hand combat, white knuckle driving, and street smarts will all be needed. But with the right crew, tough decisions, and some dirty hands, it's possible to make it to the top of the city's underworld. It's time to create a new family on the ashes of the old. Joining him are his underbosses Cassandra, Thomas Burke, and Vito Scaletta. Development Take 2's Strauss Zelnick revealed in late December 2010 that Mafia III was currently in the making and would be released sometime within the next few years. As of Spring 2012, no further information had been released but a rumor quoted that "2K Czech's next game, Mafia III, has apparently just gone into full development after a year of thorough pre-production, in which the game's concepts and tech were stripped back to basics and rebuilt." In January 2015, Vito Scaletta's voice actor, Rick Pasqualone, hinted at the possible reveal of Mafia III when asked by fans, saying that he "might have some exciting Mafia news very soon." Mafia III was officially announced in July 2015, with an announcement trailer released on August 5, 2015. A story trailer was released on April 19, 2016, with many more trailers, interviews, and behind-the-scenes videos to follow. Downloadable Content *Family Kick-Back Pack: DLC including three exclusive weapons and vehicles. *Judge, Jury & Executioner Weapons Pack: Free additional content including three exclusive weapons. *Faster, Baby!: Major story expansion released March 28th, 2017. *Stones Unturned: Major story expansion released May 30th, 2017. *Sign of the Times: Major story expansion released July 25th, 2017. Game Editions All three editions of Mafia III are available October 7, 2016 for PC, Playstation 4 and Xbox One. Standard Edition The Mafia III standard edition includes the base game. *Pre-ordering included the Family Kick-Back pack. Deluxe Edition The Mafia III Deluxe Edition includes the full game and season pass. *Season pass comes with all future Mafia III DLC. *Pre-ordering included the Family Kick-Back pack. Collector's Edition The Mafia III Collector's Edition is packed with physical and digital items, providing a window into the sights and sounds of a turbulent 1968 New Bordeaux, Louisiana, the vast, diverse and seedy criminal underworld of Mafia III. *Includes full game and all bonus digital content found in the Mafia III: Deluxe Edition. *The Art of Mafia III Collectible Art Book by Insight Edition. *Lincoln Clay Replica Dog Tags. *Faux Leather Establishment Drink Coasters. *Exclusive Collectible Art Prints. *Mafia III: Original Game Score - 180 gram audiophile pressing! *Mafia III: Official Soundtrack of New Bordeaux - 180 gram audiophile pressing! *Pre-ordering included the Family Kick-Back pack. System Requirements Windows Minimum system requirements: *Operating system: Windows 7 64-bit *INTEL CPU: I5-2500K *AMD CPU: AMD FX-8120 *RAM: 6GB *AMD GPU: Radeon HD7870 *NVIDIA GPU: GeForce GTX 660 *Video memory: 2GB *HD: 50GB (free space) Recommended system requirements: *Operating system: Windows 7 64-bit *INTEL CPU: I7-3770 *AMD CPU: AMD FX 8350 4.0 Ghz *RAM: 8 GB AMD *AMD GPU: Radeon R9 290X *NVIDIA GPU: GeForce GTX 780 or GeForce GTX 1060 *Video memory: 4GB *HD: 50GB (free space) MAC OS *OS: MacOS 10.12.4 *Processor: Intel Core i5 (4 Cores) 3.2 GHz *Memory: 8 GB RAM *Graphics: AMD Radeon R9 M290X 2GB VRAM *Storage: 50 GB available space *Additional Notes: NOTICE: NVIDIA and INTEL video cards are NOT SUPPORTED to run Mafia III Mac *NOTICE: The game requires a minimum 2GB AMD video card. These are the ONLY supported Mac models: AMD FirePro D300, dual AMD FirePro D500, or dual AMD FirePro D700 (late 2013 MacPro) AMD Radeon R9 M290X or Radeon R9 M295X (late 2014 iMac) AMD Radeon R9 M380, M390, M395, or M395X (late 2015 iMac) AMD Radeon R9 M370X (mid 2015 and 2016 MBP) AMD Radeon Pro 450, 455, or 460 (late 2016 MBP) *NOTICE: This game is not supported on volumes formatted as Mac OS Extended (CaseSensitive) Gameplay Discover a reimagined New Orleans in 1968 *Immerse yourself in a vast, diverse and seedy open world ruled by the mob and corrupt officials and richly detailed with the sights, sounds and emotionally charged social atmosphere of one of the most turbulent years in American history. An unintended and lethal anti-hero. *Be Lincoln Clay, an orphan and Vietnam veteran hell bent on revenge against the Italian Mafia after the brutal slaughter of the black mob, the closest thing to family he's ever had. Choose your own path to revenge and build your own criminal empire. *Choose your own personal play-style, from brute force and blazing guns to stalk-and-kill tactics as you use Lincoln's military training and gathered intel to tear down the Mafia. Rebuild a new criminal empire in your own unique way by deciding which of your lieutenants you reward, and which you betray... Trivia *This is the first Mafia game in which the protagonist doesn't narrate the storyline. *The previous two installments of the Mafia series do not mention real-life US cities and states, whereas Mafia III does. *Unlike the first two Mafia games, Mafia III does not follow the traditional Italian mob theme, instead incorporating a wide array of ethnic groups. Cast *Alex Hernandez as Lincoln Clay *Erica Tazel as Cassandra *Barry O'Rourke as Thomas Burke *Rick Pasqualone as Vito Scaletta *Lane Compton as John Donovan *Gordon Greene as Father James *Cully Fredricksen as Jonathan Maguire *Gino Scandur as Senator Blake *Leith M. Burke as Sammy Robinson *Justice Nnanna as Ellis Robinson *Frank Ashmore as Leo Galante *Jay Acovone as Sal Marcano *Mercer Boffey as Giorgi Marcano *Brad Leland as "Uncle" Lou Marcano *Christopher Corey Smith as Tommy Marcano *Erin Matthews as Olivia Marcano *Jordi Caballero as Nino Santangelo *Gibson Frazier as Tony Derazio *Joey Diaz as Roman Barbieri *Matt Gottlieb as Enzo Conti *Jack Conley as Frank Pagani *Matt Lowe as Ritchie Doucet *Marrick Smith as Michael Grecco *Nolan North as Remy Duvall *Jeff Schine as Danny Burke *Dana Blasingame as Nicki Burke *Lyriq Bent as Emmanuel Lazare *Danay Garcia as Alma Diaz See Also *Mafia III Soundtrack Promotional Images Mafia III Prerelease 01.jpg Mafia III Prerelease 02.jpg Mafia III Prerelease 03.jpg Mafia III Prerelease 04.jpg Mafia III Prerelease 05.jpg Mafia III Prerelease 06.jpg Mafia III Prerelease 07.jpg Mafia III Prerelease 08.jpg Mafia III Prerelease 09.jpg Mafia III Prerelease 10.jpg Mafia III Prerelease 11.jpg Mafia III Prerelease 12.jpg Mafia III Prerelease 13.jpg Mafia III Prerelease 14.jpg Mafia III Collectors Edition.jpg|Mafia III Collectors Edition Trailer E3 2016 official release trailer - June 12, 2016. de: es: fr: ru: uk: zh: Category:Mafia III Category:Games